the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran and is known as the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Rogers suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for the top-secret Super Soldier program, and the frail Rogers was enhanced to the peak of human perfection. World War 2 Not soon after the experiment joined the war effort as a mascot, given the moniker of Captain America, and later joined the war in a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied POWs. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with his team, the Howling Commandos, in an attempt to capture HYDRA's leader, the Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend, and during this time he formed a relationship with SSR agent Peggy Carter. During this period, he also joined The Invaders. He was assigned to lead the group which only went on few missions. The Team broke apart after the death of Steve's friend Bucky, they blamed it on the Government because the Government chose when they went on a mission or not. But some of the Soldiers (Steve, Wolverine, Sabretooth) continued until the war was won. Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His close friend Howard Stark spent time looking for his body, to no avail, although Stark managed to locate the Tesseract in the Arctic waters. Rogers spent nearly 70 years encased in ice and trapped in suspended animation before he was found by S.H.I.E.L.D in the early 21st century. The Avengers When he was awakened, Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what he was going to do with his life. Following an Asgardian named Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D and declaring war on humanity, Director Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers made up of Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers played one of many pivotal roles in the Battle of New York, successfully preventing the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, apprehending Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place in this world. The Winter Soldier Steve Rogers was called in to deal with a recent investigation into the death of The Red Skull (A Decoy) with S.H.I.E.L.D and partner, Black Widow, as they discovered The Red Star on his chest. Steve and Black Widow started to research and that The Soviet Union Red star was found on victims of a Man named "The Winter Soldier"; Black Widow obviously knew who this was and was shocked, she refused to tell Steve what he was. When being transported to the Capitol in a S.H.I.E.L.D Escort, Nick Fury's Escort Car was blown up and then The supposed Winter Soldier emerged and went to confront him as the both fought and the mask was taken off and it was revealed to be Bucky Barnes, Steve's old comrade from World War 2, as he got away. When Helicarrier V was making it's way to Washington D.C; Alexander Pierce launched an attack on it and it's sister ship Helicarrier VI. Captain America, Black Widow, and The recently recovered Maria Hill go onto it to confront HYDRA only to confront Bucky Barnes who is making sure that Steve doesn't get to Alexander as they both engage in the fight as The Helicarrier is slowly being destroyed by HYDRA forces. During the Fight, Sam Wilson helped Captain America take down Bucky as Steve convinced Bucky he was Bucky Barnes and to stop attacking the right side as Bucky reunited with Steve as they all confronted Alexander Pierce, killing him in the process as they escaped Helicarrier V when It crashed into the Potomac River. Category:Heroes